1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for binding authentications.
2. Background
Authentication is widely used to determine the true identity of a given entity, to determine whether the entity is entitled to receive a particular service, and/or for other purposes. For example, a terminal may attempt to establish communication with a wireless communication network in order to obtain a data service, e.g., Voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP). The identity of the terminal may be authenticated by an authentication server for the wireless network to ensure that the terminal can communicate with the network. The terminal may also be authenticated by the same or different authentication server to ensure that the terminal has proper subscription and can receive the requested data service.
Authentication may be performed by sending secure information from one entity and verifying this information by another entity. To prevent fraudulent attack, the secure information may be generated based on secret information (e.g., a cryptographic key) that is known only to these two entities. The secure information may be encrypted data, a message authentication code, or some other information generated based on a cryptographic technique using the secret information.
The terminal may perform multiple authentications either sequentially or in parallel. The terminal may perform one authentication for system access and another authentication for service request. The terminal may also perform device authentication to verify the terminal and user authentication to verify a user of the terminal. It is desirable to perform the multiple authentications in a manner such that these authentications may be tied together, if appropriate.